<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grand Finale by Glowmoss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783200">Grand Finale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss'>Glowmoss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruh what even is this?, F/M, My 15 year old self wrote this wtf?, Sasuke being midly horny for his wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will<br/>Hatred<br/>Grieving<br/>Pain<br/>Loyalty<br/>Spins always in the deadly black tomoe<br/>Of the Sharingan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grand Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My lady! You have to escape right now!" a small severt gasped,barging into the main Temple, her body was covered with sweat and blood as the deep gash on her back slowly took its toll. <em>Foolish woman, her trail of blood gave her away</em></p><p>"Marin?! What happened?! What's going on?!" The Head Maiden asked sending a wave of cool green into the wound,closing it up. <em>Hm so she is here</em></p><p>"The Shrine is being attacked! Come we need to get you out of here before it's to-" a Kuni to the neck silenced her as her body fell to the ground,quietly bleeding onto the soft carpet. A quick flick of the wrist was all it took. <em>Was this weakness the best she could offer?</em></p><p>"Marin! Marin?!" but sadly her most faithful servent had moved on from this world.The young priestess Closed Marins eyes and stood,enraged how could anyone seep though their hidden mountain top? No normal human could pass the deadly mist that surrounded the top! Unless- <em>Now was the time to take her by surprise</em></p><p>The doors crashed inward and her fears had been realized. <em>You will not escape this time</em></p><p>"Sakura" </p><p>"Sasuke-ku-" in a second he had her pinned to the wooden red piller.Sakura dared not look into his red eyes in fear of what Illusion he would put her through. The last time he put her under she couldn't sleep right for days without having...desires unfit for a priestess. <em>Those dark and lustful thoughts must have left her acheing</em></p><p>"Sakura," he said forcing her head upwards "look at me" he demanded squeezing her face harder. <em>Look at me</em></p><p>"No! I won't!" if only she had her shishou were here,she always knew what to do and she-The vice like grip on her face tightend even more to the point where she whimpered. <em>Look me damn it!</em></p><p>"If you do not look at me" he leaned down to her ear and whispered something so sinfully dark that she almost cried out in pleasure. "I will <strong>slaughter</strong> everyone here and make.you.<strong>watch</strong>" his Kusanagi was pressed painfully between her legs,he had done so many unholy things with that blade,her lower parts instantly heated up,ready and wet for him. <em>It reminded him of their last encounter,how easily you rode me? You filthy hypocrite</em></p><p>"Y-you wouldn't dare, that would put your entire clans name in ruines! I woul-" <em>foolish woman</em></p><p>"You still have not opened your eyes yet,Sakura, let me see those fabled Jade eyes" he said tenderly,it was such a familiar tone that she couldn't help but open them in hopes that the original owner of that tender voice had returned.Sadly,she had no such luck, His eyes were a deep ruby that seemed to pled with her but her will was steel, and there was nothing he could do but to destroy it. <em>I'll have you crying out for me again and again until your as sinful as I</em></p><p>She looked deep into his pinnwheel eyes with a raging fire. <em>oh? This feeling of anger? Oh he knew it all too well! </em></p><p>He responed with a taunting smirk as his deadly orbs faded to black and his grip on her tightened,"hm,this time,I won't let You escape" <em>Ill make you beg! Your pride will be in ruins with your body and mind!</em></p><p>"We have played this game of cat and mouse for years now Sasuke, do you not think it is time for this to end?" she question bringing her hand up to his cheek,ever so softly she pushed their foreheads together,now standly mearly a few centimeters apart Sakura finally took a stand. <em>She smells just as i remember,possibly even better! Come back to me</em></p><p>"Sasuke-kun, you know my feelings for you have never changed but" she pushed him back several feet with a power she did not have wheb they last and pulled a long, thin wooden pole with a hand forged blade at the end from the weapon display, "for destroying sacred property and slaughtering my fellow maides" the grip on her staff tightened as she gazed Upon her old lover,"You shall pay with your life!" <em>yes! Just like before! Let your rage build up! Come forth like you wish to kill! That burning jade! I want it to scald me!</em></p><p>A grin mixed between Insanity,rage,lust and excitement grew on his face a foe engulfed in rage tasted so much better after their defeat</p><p>She was finally ready! </p><p>Ready to finally face the red eyed demon of the Uchiha clan,and when he was done with her she would eternally become his! </p><p>No more running nor hiding she was now ready to fufill her oath to him. Outside the winds blew roughly as the battle of their life time began </p><p>To fight for her freedom or become his wife,in this life and the next</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>